


What we need. What we have.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Everybody In Love, Gallavich, Gay Pride, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian in love, Love, M/M, Mickey In Love, POV Mickey, Suggested Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: Anon: Hi Han, please could you write a story. It’s a bit of a jumble but I have this idea of Mickey maybe trying to get someones wallet or maybe like a sweater back to them and Ian being a bit of a pest wanting sex but Mickey is trying to do a good deed? IDK. Please try if you think it might be good. Thank you! Love all your work so much!Hi anon, I think that would be awesome! Here it is. I hope you enjoy! xxx





	What we need. What we have.

“Hey! I found a wallet!”

Iggy dropped down onto the sofa next to Ian and snatched the video controller out of his hand.

“Oh yeah? Any money in it?”

Ian cupped his now empty hands around a joint and lit up contentedly. Iggy shook his head and tossed it over Ian into Mickey’s lap.

“Nah, but it’s quality. Might get a couple bucks for it.”

Mickey plucked the joint out from between Ian’s lips and stuck it between his own, earning himself a scowl

“Jesus. Does anyone in this family ever ask for anything?”

“No.”

Both Milkovich’s smirked in unison and Ian shook his head, suppressing a small smile.

“Assholes.”

Mickey quirked an eyebrow at the insult but didn’t respond as he opened the wallet and began prodding through the contents.

There was an old photo, two men stood side by side, arms around each others shoulders. There was something about the pose that didn’t strike Mickey as being merely friendly. It was too intimate, their bodies pressed too close. He flipped the picture over and read the note on the back

‘Jack and Jim. August 1977. Love is Love.’

“Where’d you find this?”

He asked, passing Iggy the joint.

“Over on Newly Avenue. Was just lyin’ there. Weird.”

“Why weird?”

Ian let Iggy have a couple of puffs and then reclaimed his smoke. He didn’t mind sharing but Iggy could be like a human chimney with weed and Ian wanted to get good and baked and take Mickey into the bedroom for an afternoon of really filthy sex. The kind that would leave his boyfriend close to exhaustion, his lips swollen and sore and his body quivering on the bed, too wiped out to even clean himself up, letting Ian pamper him without complaint.

“Because it was like no one else could see it. You drop a wallet it normally gets snatched up like fuckin’ birdseed.”

“Birdseed?”

Ian spluttered, handing the joint back to Mickey who waved it away, once again rifling through the compartments in the little black leather pouch.

“Yeah like cause people are like birds and they swarm free shit.”

Iggy grinned around the joint as Ian dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Doesn’t have an address in it.”

Mickey mumbled causing Iggy to frown at him.

“Well they’re clumsy, not stupid. If it had an address I’d have gone round and roughed the asshole up for a reward.”

Mickey gave his brother an impatient look and stood up.

“I’m headin’ over there. You wanna come?”

“What? No! Don’t …”

Ian scrabbled to his feet, following Mickey to the door

“C’mon. No one is giving you a reward for an empty wallet Mickey.”

Mickey switched his impatient look to his boyfriend and shook his head

“I don’t want a fuckin’ reward and it ain’t empty. It’s got personal stuff in it. Someone might need it.”

“What?”

Ian scrunched his face up, confused

“Since when do you give a shit about stuff like that?”

“I … fuck you. You comin’ or not?”

“Fine. But I was hoping we’d spend the afternoon in bed. Together. Naked…”

“I can fuckin’ hear you!”

Iggy called over his shoulder and then returned the middle finger that he didn’t have to look to know his brother was giving him.

“Yeah well. Newly ain’t far. We can do whatever nasty shit you want later.”

Ian pouted and zipped his hoodie up firmly

“How’d you know it was gonna be nasty? Might have been sweet.”

Mickey snorted and held the front door open, ushering Ian out

“Not likely when you’re stoned. You always want to get your tongue right in …”

“STILL FUCKING HEAR YOU!!!”

Iggy roared and Mickey slammed the door firmly behind him.

*

They walked the couple of blocks to Newly in relative silence. Mickey had the wallet in his pocket and kept his hand on it possessively. Ian slung his arm around Mickey’s shoulders once they were a little way away from the Milkovich house and Mickey let him do it which was a surprise. A pleasant surprise but still …

“You Okay?”

“Yep.”

“Sure?”

“Yep.”

Ian rolled his eyes and moved his arm, letting it fall in a clumsy arc to slap his palm teasingly on Mickey’s ass.

“Fuck sake! We’re in public, Ian.”

“Not my fault that ass won’t quit.”

Mickey’s lip quirked upwards but he tongued away the smile and shook his head

“You’re a fuckin’ pervert.”

“Says the guy licked jello off my nipples last night.”

“You fuckin’ put it there!”

Ian grinned wickedly and leant in close enough for his breath to tickle Mickey’s ear

“Wasn’t me who smeared it over my ass.”

Mickey glanced around furtively but the street was empty.

“Also, it’s not me who likes things to get a bit rough.”

“The Hell it isn’t!”

Mickey stopped dead, making Ian have to back track to him with a shy smile on his face

“Well …”

Ian considered whilst Mickey looked up at him with utter incredulity

“Do I need to list every damn time you’ve left a bruise on me?”

“No … I mean, it might be fun but you don’t need to. Maybe just tell me about the ones you enjoyed most?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes at Ian. The redhead was far too handsome for any of his expressions to be called a ‘leer’ but the one on his face was damn close. The difficulty was that despite Mickey’s outrage his treacherous body was reacting all too warmly to Gallagher’s nonsense.

“You’re an asshole. And a pervert.”

Mickey managed finally, shoving Ian lightly and thumbing his lip to quell a smile that would undermine what little dignity he had left.

Ian danced around him as Mickey continued walking, every now and then darting out one strong hand or the other to touch Mickey lightly, mostly on his butt, and ask

“The one I left here?”

“How about here?”

“This one?”

Mickey shook his head, desperately trying not to either laugh or shove his boyfriend into oncoming traffic.

“I’m gonna leave a real good one on you later.”

He growled as Ian bounced in and touched Mickey’s nipple through his shirt, raising his eyebrows in silent question.

“Promise? Leave more than one.”

“Jesus, Gallagher.”

“Aww come on, I can handle whatever you can give.”

Mickey gave in and smiled down at his boots. The thought of beating Ian was, at that exact moment, rather appealing but not really something Mickey was likely to be able to do and they both fuckin’ knew it.

“You ain’t handlin’ shit, Firecrotch.”

“Is it because you just want to be sweet to me? Treat me nice?”

“Right now? No.”

Mickey glanced around again but didn’t protest as Ian stepped in again, pressing his chest flush to Mickey’s.

“You want to be good for me, huh?”

“What the fuck, man?”

Mickey could feel the colour creeping into his cheeks. They were in the middle of an empty street, in broad daylight and Ian seemed about ready to have him right there. His hands gripped Mickey’s upper arms tightly and his eyes focussed intently on Mickey’s own deep blue iris’.

“I’ve been real bad, Mick. I need you to teach me a lesson. You can’t always be sweet to me.”

Ian purred, his lips grazing Mickey’s earlobe.

“Okay, but maybe not right here?”

He raised his eyebrows in warning and Ian finally bit his lip a little guiltily and stepped back, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Sorry. Got carried away.”

“Yeah, kinda.”

Mickey gave him a final ‘what the fuck’ look and then shrugged. He loved it when Ian told him exactly what he needed and Mickey loved to please him, whatever that looked like on any given day.

“I mean … uh … you’ve started something now, you know? I’m gonna have to sort you out later and you’re gonna have to deal with that.”

Ian’s embarrassed scowl lightened into another slightly cheeky grin.

“Yeah?”

“Oh definitely. You’re done, Gallagher.”

Ian bit his lip and his eyes lit with expectation but mercifully he seemed content to just revel in what Mickey had said rather than demanding more. Mickey huffed out a heavy breath and gave Ian a side-on look before dismissing it as him just being a horny eighteen year old. There had been some weird shit lately but Ian had been stressed. Svetlana, money, South Side … all of it. It was fucking hard, Mickey knew that. If Ian wanted something to release that tension – a bit of blood on his lips, having someone push his buttons, or getting his ass whooped, well shit. Mickey understood that and was more than happy to oblige.

*

As they turned onto Newly, Mickey squeezed the wallet in his pocket a little tighter. There was a lady rummaging through her bags and a couple of kids hanging out on bikes but not the sort of person he was looking for.

“What’s the plan?”

Ian asked and Mickey shrugged, irritated with himself for not having a plan.

“I guess walk up to the end of the street, walk back down, if no one is looking for a wallet, toss the fucker in the trash.”

“Cool.”

Ian nodded, falling easily into step beside his boyfriend. Mickey smiled slightly to himself. This was one of the things he liked most about Ian. He could be a bossy, inappropriate asshole one minute but then when Mickey needed him to shut the fuck up and just go with something, he was always down for it. Whatever stupid fucking thing it was, Ian would do it if Mickey was doing it. He wasn’t afraid or ashamed to help. Mickey valued that kind of loyalty very highly and hoped he could return it at least a little.

He licked his lips, looked around once, and then squared his shoulders and grabbed Ian’s ass cheek in a tight, full palmed grip, hard enough to know that the skin beneath the denim was bleaching white around the outline of his fingers before flushing pink.

“And don’t fuckin’ distract me while we’re doing it. You’re in enough shit.”

Ian looked momentarily shocked and then a slow, sexy smile spread across his face. Mickey tightened his grip, making Ian wince.

“The fuck you smiling at?”

“Nothin’. Sorry.”

Ian physically wiped the smile from his face and Mickey nodded, releasing him. Ian walked a little closer, his arm brushing lightly against Mickey’s, and there was a definite spring in his step but clearly Mickey had got the game right as Ian just walked, saying nothing.

*

They walked up one side and had just started to come down another when Mickey saw a guy up ahead peering intently at shrubs and in gutters. He couldn’t see his face but hadn’t actually studied the photo that much so doubted it would help anyway.

“Hey. You lose something?”

The guy looked up wearily

“I don’t want any trouble, son.”

“Me neither. You lose something?”

Mickey gripped the wallet a little harder. He thought it might have been the dude on the left but he really didn’t know.

“Yeah. My wallet.”

Mickey looked over his shoulder and tongued his lip, pulling it out of his pocket. Ian startled and gave Mickey a confused look which his boyfriend ignored.

“This one?”

He held it out and the older man’s face lit up.

“Holy shit! Yes! That’s the one.”

He reached out for it and then stopped looking at Mickey cautiously

“Go ahead, it’s yours. Ain’t got any money in it though.”

“Ha. Never had any to begin with. Thank you. Truly. Thank you.”

Mickey shrugged. Now that the deed was done he just wanted to get out of there and head home with Ian.

“It’s cool. I figured you’d want what is in there anyway.”

The man, Jack or Jim, pulled out the photo and glanced between Mickey and Ian with a knowing smile.

“Love is love, boys.”

“Yeah well. See ya.”

Mickey didn’t look back at Jack/Jim but Ian did and saw the little picture.

“Aww Mick.”

“What?”

“We walked all the way over so you could get that guy his picture back?”

Ian’s voice was all soft and hopeful and … proud? Jesus. Mickey gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together.

“Why? I mean it’s so nice of you but why?”

“Because …”

Mickey looked around, more furtively than he had when Ian had been talking dirty to him, more cautiously than before he grabbed Ian’s ass and then, satisfied no one could hear them, he murmured

“Cause I have a photo in my wallet too. Fuckin’ suck if I lost it.”

“You do?”

Ian cocked his head to the side and Mickey nodded

“Yeah.”  
“What’s it of?”

“Mind your own fuckin’ business!”

*

Later that night, with Mickey passed out in bed and Ian trying to find a comfortable position to sleep after then delightfully thorough working over his boyfriend had given him, reminding Ian exactly of the capabilities of the man he fell for, Ian slipped out of bed.

He picked Mickey’s pants up and patted the pockets until he found his wallet.

Under the light of his cellphone, Ian pulled out the folded photo and after one final guilty look at Mickey’s sleeping form, unfolded it.

“Aww Mick.”

He whispered. He wondered if he still had that beanie, or that shirt and made a mental note to find both if he could and wear them the next night … and be as sweet to Mickey as he could be. He had everything he needed and things he had not even known he wanted. And Ian wanted Mickey to be able to say the same.


End file.
